Electrochemical cells containing a metallic anode, a cathode and a solid or solvent-containing electrolyte are known in the art. Such batteries have limitations over repeated charge/discharge cycles and may have drops in their charge and discharge capacity over repeated cycles as compared to their initial charge and discharge capacity. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved method of producing a battery having a high initial capacity and maintains such a capacity on repeated charge and discharge cycles.
Another problem associated with electrochemical cells is the generation of dendrites over repeat charge and discharge cycles. Dendrites may be formed on the anode when the electrochemical cell is charged. The dendrite may grow over repeated cycles and lead to a reduced performance of the battery or a short circuit not allowing the charge and discharge of the battery. There is therefore a need in the art for a method of producing a battery and electrode with an improved cycle life.